


Kink Finder

by CharWright5



Series: Santa Daichi [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, CONSENT IS GIVEN BEFORE HEAT, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Getting Together, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oh boy..., Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Scent Kink, college student Daichi, college student kuroo, in relation to daichi's future profession, kink realization, no dubcon heat here folks!, overuse of the endearment "kitten"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Daichi had shown up to Kuroo's apartment ready to kick his ass for bailing on their predetermined hang out. Only he winds up doing something entirely different with said ass and makes a few discoveries along the way...(Prequel fic but can also be read as a standalone)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Santa Daichi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606690
Comments: 9
Kudos: 356





	Kink Finder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



> For the ever wonderful Airy, who not only allowed me to indulge in Daddy Daichi kink and pet names, but asked for it.
> 
> This is how Kuroo and Daichi got together, before Santa got involved (so to speak). Can also be read alone without having read the other two installments in this series.

Daichi was gonna break the door down. He wasn't sure if it would be on purpose or not though. He'd always been strong, muscular, years of basketball and volleyball lending itself to some damn decent arm strength. It only grew as he enrolled in the martial arts training courses that were prerequisites for joining the police academy, squeezing in judo and _taiho jutsu_ as well as keeping up with his usual work outs, along with college courses…

Meaning he was a busy guy, but also increasing in strength.

However, in addition to sometimes not knowing the limits of his new muscles, he was also pissed. Being busy meant it was hard for him to find time to socialize, go out with friends, have fun. So when he finally had the chance to, he grabbed it with both hands and took full advantage. On this specific occasion, however, it had taken a lot of rearranging and compromising and rearranging some more in order to head out with this particular friend, one who owed him both several drinks and a rematch at pool.

Only for said friend to stand him up.

Hence him beating down the damn door.

A groan came from within the apartment, annoyed, and Daichi rolled his eyes.

"Go 'way, Kenma!"

Another eye roll. "It's Daichi."

"Sa'amura?!" A loud thump that Daichi was fairly certain was Kuroo falling off the couch, followed by a mad scramble of the Omega rushing to the door. Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he heard various locks turning and being undone.

He dropped his hand as the door opened and…

And he was hit full force by the scent of vanilla, sweet and sugary, and cherry blossoms. It was almost overwhelming, making Daichi dizzy, and he had to grab hold of the door frame as his mind began to grow fuzzy from it. His cock throbbed, blood rushing south, and he had to hold back a growl as the Alpha part of him reacted.

Shit. He knew Kuroo smelled good but it had never been this strong before.

Daichi wanted to bury his nose in his scent gland for the rest of his life. And it was right there, their height differences putting him in perfect position to just… step forward and do just that…

So easy…

Nope! They weren't like that, Daichi wasn't like that.

Tearing his eyes away from where they'd dropped down to Kuroo's scent gland unbidden, Daichi took in the lanky Omega before him, noting how he was leaning against the door, looking… looking very un-Kuroo-like really. Sure, the red Nekoma sweats and black tee were typical, but the rest of him seemed off. Letting his eyes roam, Daichi tried to take inventory of what exactly was wrong, only to stall out and get distracted by the guy's hair, which...

Huh.

Kuroo's hair defied logic on the best of days, but even then, the alleged bedhead always complied with its own self-created rules: bangs flat and swept to the right, obscuring his forehead and part of his eye; top and back spiky in a particular fashion that appeared both coincidental and deliberate all at once.

His hair at that moment was breaking its own rules.

Sweat had his usual spikes flattened, limp and lazy, while his bangs were pushed back, standing up in a comical cowlick. Even during long games where perspiration poured like a waterfall, Daichi had never seen Kuroo's hair in such a state. The sight of it had him stunned for a moment before absently blurting out:

"Holy shit, a forehead."

Kuroo glowered. "Fuck you, Sa'amura." His drawl was slurred more than usual, hand sweeping over said forehead and pushing his hair back, explaining why his bangs were stuck up.

Daichi simply flipped him off as he took in the rest of him, the ruddiness in his cheeks and the haziness in his eyes and the shakiness of his chest as he breathed. All that, combined with his stronger than usual aroma and the fact that he'd bailed on Daichi and how red his scent glands looked…

"You're in Heat."

The realization felt like a punch in the gut, almost knocking Daichi down onto his knees. The Alpha in him perked up however and his mind was suddenly inundated with x-rated images of him bending Kuroo over, mounting him, driving into him until he knotted the lean Omega and bre--

Nope. Cutting off that train of thought before it crashed and burned. And before his cock grew even harder than the half-chub he was now sporting.

A snort then Kuroo shook his head. "Not yet, but gettin' there." He leaned his head on the door, fingers curled over the top of it, eyes doing a slow drag down Daichi and pausing at his crotch.

His dick throbbed and grew harder, as if saying "hello".

Daichi not so subtly folded his hands over his pelvis and cleared his throat, turning his head to peer down the hallway, down the staircase he'd just climbed moments before. "I, uh, I'll just let you go then. Text me when you're, uh, done and we'll do another raincheck."

God, he couldn't feel more awkward or lame if he tried. He blamed it on that scent scrambling his brains.

"Yeah, so I'll see ya later," he rushed out and took a step towards the stairs--

Only for Kuroo to grab hold of his forearm and cry out a "wait!"

Dangerous.

Daichi looked down at the long fingers wrapped around his arm, Kuroo's skin hotter than usual, especially given how his hands tended to be like ice blocks. But they weren't burning, meaning Kuroo hadn't been lying about not being in full blown Heat yet.

Swallowing hard, Daichi raised his eyes to take in the pleading look on the Omega's face, the way his teeth were sinking into his bottom lip. Daichi wanted to feel those on his skin, find out first hand if those canines were as sharp as they looked or if it would feel like a kitten playfully nipping.

He shivered at the thought, cock fattening up further.

Way too dangerous. He needed to leave, and _now_.

"Ku--"

"Stay," he interrupted, a slight whine to the syllable. "Please."

Daichi grimaced, glanced at the stairs, turned back to Kuroo. "I shouldn't," he stated but it sounded weak even to him.

"You should," Kuroo argued, that sly smirk of his spreading across his face as he stepped closer. Daichi inhaled shakily, practically tasting the sugary sweetness of Kuroo's Heat tinged scent. "You should most definitely stay and take care of me."

Closer still, until Daichi could feel the heat rolling off him, until his every inhale was vanilla and cherry blossoms and spice. Kuroo trailed his hand up Daichi's arm, let both of his own drape over the Alpha's shoulders. And damn him, but Daichi's own body moved on its own, hands curving over Kuroo's hips, head tilting up to meet hooded eyes.

Very. Fucking. Dangerous.

His relationship with Kuroo had always been a complicated one that felt hard to define. A rivalry borne from their schools and then respect for one another, a friendship cultivated through heckling and hardships during training camps, a sexual tension Daichi would be stupid to ignore brought out by competition and attraction.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't found the Omega good looking, tall and lithe, salacious smirk and hooded eyes, lightly tan skin stretched over lean muscles. Daichi had admittedly peeked over when Kuroo would lift his shirt to wipe sweat off his face, lost in the lines carving his figure and imagining tracing their pathways with his hands or his tongue.

But it was the contradiction of him that had Daichi most intrigued. Kuroo always came across as easygoing, nonchalant, carefree, until on the court where he turned into a fierce competitor in constant motion, whether running his mouth or running to block. He was smart as a whip, double majoring in science and criminal justice, insulting with multisyllabic words in both English and Japanese, yet an absolute fucking fool who shoved Flaming Hot Cheetos up his nose on a dare, losing all braincells when around certain people.

Still, over the years, he'd gained a crush, Daichi could admit. There was an attraction that felt mutual and at times he'd put thought into what it would be like if the two of them actually got together.

It had never felt like such a strong possibility until that moment.

Daichi could practically see the line defining what they currently were and it felt both easy and difficult to cross it.

Kuroo leaned his forehead against Daichi's, skin hot like a mild fever, and the Omega let out a small whine. "Take care of me, Alpha."

Oh _fuck_.

Swallowing hard, Daichi closed his eyes and tried to center himself, tried to remind himself why that would be a terrible idea. Not the least of which was…

"You're not in your right mind at the moment," he pointed out, voice huskier than it had been mere moments before. "You don't mean that."

An ugly snort left Kuroo. "I'm not brain damaged, Sa'amura, I'm just in pre Heat." He sounded annoyed, frowning down at Daichi. "I know what I want. I've wanted it for a long time and I know you have, too."

Daichi's eyes opened, finding Kuroo's pupil blown ones already locked onto him. It would be a bad idea for so many reasons and yet… he couldn't think of a single one at that moment. Instead, he wrapped a hand around the back of Kuroo's neck and pulled him closer for a kiss.

Soft, so soft, thinner than Daichi had fantasized about but still so fucking good. Kuroo's tongue lapped at his lips, cat-like, inquisitive. Daichi slipped his own into the Omega's mouth, tasting and exploring, feeling the taller man shudder against him.

" _Sa'amura_ ," he whined as though being tortured and Daichi rubbed at his inflamed scent gland in comfort.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, baby, I know. I'm gonna take care of you."

Apparently that was all Kuroo needed to hear. He grabbed hold of Daichi's shirt and practically hauled him inside before slamming the door shut and locking it up. The Alpha part of him had Daichi glancing over his shoulder to make sure all of them were in place, barely able to check as he was dragged through the tiny apartment.

The bedroom was small, but brightly lit, messy with piles of books and clothes strewn about. His bed was long with a haphazard nest atop it, more clothes and towels and blankets and…

And Daichi had been looking for that damn hoodie everywhere.

It warmed his chest to see it mixed in with the other miscellaneous items forming the nest's walls though, near the top where his head would lay. Like Kuroo wanted it close by so he could breathe in Daichi's scent.

Just like Daichi was taking in vanilla and cherry blossom with every inhale, the room saturated with it.

Kuroo released his death grip on Daichi's shirt in favor of trying to hide said hoodie under a towel and Daichi allowed him the belief that he hadn't spotted it.

"So, uh," Daichi began, uncharacteristically nervous. Because it was hitting him what they were possibly about to do and how big a deal it was and he suddenly felt the immense pressure bearing down on him because of it. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

An arched brow was aimed his way as Kuroo straightened back up, before it melted into the salacious smirk he was known for. "What do _you_ want to do to me?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to say he wanted to push that cocky grin into the mattress as he mounted the Omega from behind and fucked him until he cried… but he wiped it all away with an eye roll, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not doing anything without clear consent, Heat or not."

Kuroo rolled his eyes right back and huffed, only for the grin to immediately make a comeback. Reaching down, he grabbed the hem of his tee and quickly whipped it over his head, dropping it onto his nest.

And Daichi stared.

Gaped really.

On full display was the lean torso he'd peeked at over the years, long muscles created through physical activity rather than the gym, covered by porcelain skin. His nipples were pink, pebbled from arousal, and the Alpha wanted to feast on them, to see if they tasted as sweet as they looked, tiny cherries on miles of whipped cream. And beneath his left pec was a mole, practically calling Daichi's name, drawing him in. His eyes wandered over the expanse of him, finding more freckles and beauty marks, and he wanted to connect the dots with his tongue.

Kuroo's scent bloomed, more than likely answering Daichi's. There was no point in hiding his own arousal, not with what they were about to do, Daichi's cock growing harder in his jeans.

"I want you to fuck me," Kuroo stated bluntly, making the Alpha's dick pulse. Another smirk and he shucked his sweats in a swift move.

And Daichi gaped even more.

Omega's cocks weren't typically all that big and Kuroo wasn't any different. But it was long like the rest of him, leading Daichi to believe it would make a nice mouthful. He was also hard, leaking against his lower abdomen, not a trace of hair to be found on his pubic mound but another mole instead. His inner thighs glistened from slick that had already leaked out and his scent grew so damn strong it nearly knocked the Alpha on his ass.

His cock got so hard so fast, he was dizzy from it.

More smirking as Kuroo sauntered over, draping his arms over Daichi's shoulders as he pressed his naked body against a clothed one. He brought his lips to the Alpha's ear and out a whine in his words, playing up his Omega side. "I want you to knot me, over and over, until my Heat subsides and we've worn each other out. I wanna be sore from you for days, want you to ruin me for any other Alpha, make me absolutely reek of you as you leave your mark all over me, inside and out."

_Fuck_.

A low growl rumbled from Daichi, his mind racing with images of him doing exactly that, claiming this tease of an Omega, putting his mark in a way he'd been fantasizing over for months. His hands curved over lean hips, perfectly molded, and he squeezed tight enough to hopefully bruise.

Kuroo whimpered, nipping at Daichi's ear lobe. "Please, Alpha," he begged, hips rolling. "Gimme what I want."

Pushy thing.

Daichi raised his hand and smacked his bare ass, drawing out a gasp then a groan. Kuroo shuddered and went limp against him, forehead falling onto Daichi's broad shoulder.

"Brat," he chastised, voice an octave lower than usual. His hand grabbed the cheek he'd just smacked, squeezing the heated flesh. "Be a good little Omega and I'll give you exactly what you want, understand?"

Kuroo nodded, body writhing against Daichi's in an attempt to both arouse and also leave his scent behind. It reminded Daichi of Kuroo's old high school mascot, the Omega acting very cat-like, the behavior bringing a smile to his face.

Pressing a kiss to the top of Kuroo's head, Daichi stroked at his back, petting him really. "Get on the bed and present for me, sweetheart."

A pleased hum, another roll of the body, then Kuroo slipped away. Daichi's eyes were glued to the sway of his hips and the round of his ass as he sauntered over, carefully climbing atop his bed so as to not disturb his messy nest. He crawled over to the middle, head by the pillows and Daichi's hidden hoodie, then pressed his chest to the mattress.

Moving closer, Daichi removed his own shirt and Kuroo reached out for it with grabbing hands and a whine.

"Please?" He peered up with pleading eyes and Daichi felt too weak to deny him, handing it over. Immediately, the Omega pulled it to his face, inhaling deeply and purring.

The sound made Daichi's cock pulse, precome leaking from the tip and pooling around his foreskin. He divested himself of his jeans faster than he ever had in his life then asked permission to enter the nest. Kuroo nodded from behind the bundle of shirt covering the lower half of his face, eyes starting to look hazy as his Heat grew stronger. No time to waste, Daichi carefully joined him then knee-walked over until he was positioned behind the Omega, hands petting at his hips and sides.

"Look so good like this."

The words slipped out but Daichi couldn't bring himself to regret them, not when they were true. Kuroo's long body before him, presenting just for him, slick glistening between round cheeks and miles of creamy skin littered with freckles and moles and dark hair just within his reach…

Beautiful.

Kuroo let out a happy hum as he stretched his arms forward, cat-like once more, back arching beautifully and putting his ass more on display. Daichi traced his hand along the curve of his spine, eliciting a purr from the Omega, and he pressed his body over his.

"That's my good little kitten," he rumbled in Kuroo's ear, making him shudder and press his ass against his cock. _Oh_. Well, wasn't _that_ interesting.

An almost feral grin formed on Daichi's face, hand sliding back down that long back. "You like that, huh? Like being my little kitten?"

A whimpered nod and a weak "yes, Alpha" came without hesitation, clutching at Daichi's tee. He was in too deep, too far gone on this guy. It wasn't just a crush and he was realizing it far too late but damn him, he wasn't about to give it up, even if it was just this one night, one weekend, one Heat cycle. He was gonna have his fill of this beautiful Omega and--

Hell, who was he kidding? He probably was never gonna get enough of Kuroo, not when he smelled so damn good and was presenting so damn beautiful and was so damn ready for Daichi to devour him.

And goddamn, did Daichi feel ravenous.

Curving his hand, Daichi slipped his fingers between Kuroo's cheeks and began petting at his hole. Wet, soaked really, already loose and opening up for him. Kuroo whined, tried to push Daichi's finger in himself but the Alpha just kept stroking over it as he shushed him.

"It's okay, my pretty little kitten. You know I'll take care of you."

"Da--" the word was cut off with a hiccup, Kuroo growing desperate, scent growing stronger. His Heat was fully hitting him now and he was sinking down into the arousal that came with it. A fresh wash of slick leaked out, soaking Daichi's fingertips, and he let both of them push inside.

Kuroo gasped, head flying up to smack against Daichi's shoulder, fingers stretching out before him before grabbing onto the Alpha's tee once more. Daichi straightened up to get a better angle, fingers twisting in a way that stretched Kuroo's rim and made him shiver, sliding the digits further inside. He searched along wet heat, feeling smooth, velvety walls as he hunted for...there, rough bumps that he pressed against.

"Fuck!" Kuroo swore as his body jerked forward then back again, torn between escaping the intensity and longing for more.

Daichi gripped his hip with his free hand to keep him in place. "Ah, ah, ah," he chastised. "Be a good kitty for me."

Kuroo whined and Daichi spied him biting down hard onto his discarded shirt, drool soaking into the fabric. Yet he complied, stilling, holding himself in place.

"Good boy."

The Omega practically melted under the praise, tensing up once again when Daichi resumed petting his prostate.

"Sa'amura," he exhaled, breathing growing heavier. "I ca--I can't."

Daichi kept up the actions, leaning over to kiss the nape of his neck. "Yes, you can, baby. I know you can."

Kuroo whined harshly, shaking his head. "Too hot. Nee-need you."

Raising back up, Daichi took in the man before him. Kuroo was trembling, his scent even stronger, wrapping around Daichi, practically stroking his cock. His skin felt hotter and inside of him was burning. Kuroo turned his head to peer back at him and Daichi noted how his eyes appeared hazier than before, a flush spreading across his cheeks, skin shining with sweat.

Right. There'd be time for teasing later. At that moment, Kuroo needed more.

"Alpha," he moaned, begged, reaching back to grab Daichi's wrist where he still held Kuroo's hip. "Please."

An inelegant swear left Daichi under his breath and he nodded, his own skin feeling warmer than before. Scissoring his fingers, he worked on stretching Kuroo slowly and methodically, doing his best not to hurt him. And Kuroo for his part was still shaking, breathing tremulous, hips rocking back to meet Daichi's fingers.

The third finger went in easily and Kuroo reached down to wrap a hand around his cock, holding Daichi's tee against his face with the other. Daichi leaned down and finally gave in to the temptation of tasting porcelain skin, nipping at moles, sucking dark marks, licking up his spine. Kuroo moaned and tilted his head to the side in invitation and Daichi gladly took it by wrapping his lips around an enflamed scent gland.

The taste exploded on his tongue, his hips bucking, his own growl covering up the way Kuroo keened beneath him. Daichi damn near came, the front of his briefs soaked with precome, and his cock ached to bury itself within the soft walls he was currently stroking with his fingers. But he couldn't, not yet.

Three fingers soon gave way to four, a tighter squeeze, Kuroo keening. His breathing was even heavier, begs and pleads falling from his lips with every panting exhale, and Daichi sent out calming waves through his scent, placated him by petting his walls in a way that made him shiver.

" _S'mura,_ " Kuroo whined, slurring Daichi's name worse than ever. " _Please_."

Daichi breathed out a swear, bending over to rest his forehead on Kuroo's back. His brain was getting fuzzier and fuzzier as his Heat grew stronger and stronger and he knew he needed to hold on to reason, to be careful and take care of his partner. But the Alpha part of him was being called to by the Omega, his scent beckoning and teasing and crying out for him. Daichi couldn't hold on for much longer.

Fucking Kuroo would be the only way to appease all of them, to lessen the severity of his symptoms, even if just temporarily.

So with that in mind, Daichi carefully slipped his fingers free, a groan dragged from Kuroo that he tried to bury in the Alpha's shirt. His hole remained open, clutching around air, slick dribbling from it steadily, and Daichi had to stop himself from bending down and lapping it up. Instead, he removed his briefs with one hand, cock practically jumping out, and spread what was on his fingers over his hard length.

Repositioning his knees, he lined himself up and pressed the head inside.

Kuroo gasped, body jerking, back bending the other way, arching up like a cat. His hand clawed at the sheet next to him before his body relaxed back into his previous position and a litany of swears streamed from his mouth. His scent grew sharper, coaxing Daichi into movement, and the Alpha pushed his hips forward slowly, achingly slow. Only part of it was out of care for Kuroo, he could admit that. Honestly, he was enjoying the sight of his cock disappearing inside of the Omega, damp rim stretched to try and accommodate his girth.

Said Omega on the other hand wasn't as pleased with the slow proceedings, groaning in frustration when Daichi was only halfway in. He grumbled under his breath then turned to shoot a glare over his shoulder. "Jesus, Sa'amura, I'm not gonna break. _Fuck_ me already."

"Naughty kitty," Daichi growled out, lip curled up in a displeased sneer. Putting a hand on the back of the brat's neck, Daichi pinned Kuroo down before pulling back his hips until the head of his cock tugged at the Omega's rim. Then he slammed inside until his pubis was pressed against a firm ass.

A gasp, then Kuroo groaned out a muffled " _Daddy_ ", which…

No. It was just the way his face was smashed into the shirt, the roughness of his voice. He'd said "Daichi" and the Alpha misheard, that was all.

Daichi ignored the strange plummeting sensation in his chest that felt vaguely like disappointment, choosing instead to focus on repeating his previous actions.

Another gasp, Kuroo's arm shooting out to the side, grabbing at any part of his nest he could wrap his fingers around. Another slam of the hips and Kuroo sobbed out a swear, muttering to himself, words inaudible with his head still buried in the Alpha's shirt.

Daichi grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged. If his stupid bedhead wasn't gonna make the strands stick up, then he would. Another hard tug and he raised Kuroo's head, his upper body, both of them now on their knees. But then he moved his hand to gently wrap around the Omega's slender throat, feeling his Adams apple bob as he swallowed. Kuroo's head fell back against Daichi's shoulder, the Alpha grinding up, reaching even deeper.

"Don't mumble, kitten. It's rude."

Kuroo let out a tiny sob, his hand moving to his lower stomach to press down, as though he could feel Daichi's cock that way.

"You like how deep I can reach? Like feeling my cock so far inside you?" Daichi growled out the words against Kuroo's ear, nipping it, before moving down to his jaw.

"Yes," Kuroo breathed out, panted out, pressing against his stomach harder as his head fell to the side in submission.

"Anyone else ever reach this part, fill you so well?" He had no idea where the words were coming from, why he was saying them, why he had this overwhelming _need_ for the answers.

Then again, maybe he _did_ know. It was the territorial Alpha in him, needing to stake their claim, make sure no one else touched what belonged to him.

Not that Kuroo was his.

But there was no telling that part of him. Logic didn't work on instincts and his instincts…

"No," Kuroo answered, snapping Daichi out of it, bringing him back to the moment. "Just you. Only you."

The words curled around him, nestled in his chest, and a purr rumbled up. He nuzzled at Kuroo's scent gland, vanilla and cherry blossoms and spice. He lapped at it, sucked at it, then bit down hard enough to leave an impression of his teeth.

Kuroo hissed, his passageway squeezing hard around Daichi's cock as it grew hotter and wetter, his back arching once more. He barked out a swear, released a shuddering breath, collapsed against the Alpha, and keened out--

"Daddy."

Daichi froze.

He hadn't misheard him earlier.

Kuroo tensed up, still panting, lifting himself off Daichi. "Sorry, I didn't--it slipped and--"

The Alpha let out a growl and used the hand still around the tender neck to haul his Omega back. "Again."

Stuttering, confusion scenting the air, Kuroo unsure and anxious.

" _Again,_ " Daichi snarled, smacking Kuroo's ass with his free hand.

The Omega gasped and went limp against him, breathing out a " _daddy_ " that was pure sex.

Fuck, Daichi could come just from that, from Kuroo's voice and how it sounded with that name, the monikor he'd accidentally given. "Daddy" meant safety and caretaking and protecting and goddamn if that wasn't what Daichi was gonna do.

"Good kitten," he rumbled in his Omega's ear, rolling his hips and grinding his cock inside of the lean man. "Let Daddy help you out, take care of you."

He keened as he nodded, relaxing, fully trusting Daichi to do just that. The knowledge was heady, making his head feel heavy and light at the same time. It was intoxicating, like everything else about Kuroo, and Daichi felt like a lush thirsting for his next drink.

"Please, Daddy," Kuroo breathed and Daichi rewarded him with a hard thrust up and a nip to the scent gland that had him gasping and groaning. "Shit."

Daichi grinned as he began leaving another dark mark on Kuroo's neck, hips punching up in a steadily increasing rhythm. Kuroo reached back to try and grab hold of Daichi's hair, only it was too short and he ended up clutching at nothing. So instead, he moved his hand to claw at the meat of Daichi's thigh, the side of his ass, repeatedly crying out.

"Daddy. So deep."

"Yeah?" Daichi murmured by his ear. "You like it deep, kitten?"

"Yessss," Kuroo hissed out, pressing against his stomach to feel the Alpha move inside of him. "Feels so good, Daddy."

The words made his chest puff out in pride, hit something deep at the knowledge he was doing his job as Alpha and pleasing his Omega, taking care of him while he was at his neediest. Not to mention the ego boost about his cock being big. That was always nice to hear.

His knot throbbed under the surface at the base of his cock, pulsing as it began to fill, and Kuroo inhaled sharply at the first tug of it on his rim.

"Oh fuck yes," he moaned, clutching at Daichi's ass even more insistently, trying to push the Alpha inside and keep him there. "Knot me, Daddy. Please."

Daichi snorted. Like there was ever a chance of this ending without him tying them together, filling him up until his stomach swelled and keeping it all inside him.

Only…

He pulled out instead, ignoring Kuroo's grief stricken whines and the way nails were digging into his flesh.

"No, no, no, no, no."

Daichi rubbed soothing hands down the Omega's sides and pumped out calming pheromones. "On your back, kitten. Let Daddy see how good you look on his knot."

Kuroo flipped over so fast and with such force that Daichi was halfway convinced he'd hurt himself. He'd nearly kicked the Alpha in his head, too.

Not that it mattered.

Not when Kuroo was laying stretched out before him, pale skin flushed and shining with sweat, legs spread and pulled back to put his stretched and soaked hole on display. His hair was messier than ever, a wild desperate look in his dark eyes, and his teeth were sunk so far into his bottom lip he was about to draw blood. Daichi got settled between those long legs, seated on his feet, hands smoothing along the sensitive skin of his inner-thighs. Kuroo whined and Daichi shushed his little kitten, calmed him with promises that all would be okay.

Then he pressed inside once more.

" _Fuuuuuuck._ " Kuroo's head fell back as the word was dragged out on a groan, accentuated by the curl of his lips. He looked completely blissed out just by having Daichi inside, a small laugh escaping as he pushed his hair back with one hand and wrapped the other around his cock to squeeze it. "So big. Feel like yer gon' break me."

A feral grin formed on Daichi's face as he leaned over, fists on the bed on either side of Kuroo's shoulders to hold himself up. "Does my pretty kitten wanna be broken?"

Legs curled up on Daichi's sides, hands wrapped around his biceps, and hazy eyes looked onto his. "Mmm, yes, Daddy." Kuroo rolled his hips where they were laying on Daichi's lap, grinding his cock against his wet, hot walls.

"You asked for it."

He practically rolled Kuroo, his hips and lower back raised off the bed. And with his feet planted, Daichi was able to slam into the Omega, making him cry out louder than ever.

"Oh _fuck_! Yes, Daddy, like that, _please_ fuck me like that!"

And like any good Daddy would, Daichi gave his spoiled kitten what he wanted, repeatedly slamming down with a reverberating wet slap that filled the air. Kuroo's scent was stronger than ever, soaking into every pore, as he let out little whines and moans and keens every time he was pounded into. And Daichi was grunting, growling, putting every ounce of strength he had into fucking this beautiful bratty needy Omega.

His knot expanded further, making his current actions more difficult, so Daichi moved back onto his knees, Kuroo touching more of the bed. But his hips kept moving, kept driving him inside and out with wet pops. Kuroo's keens increased as he grew closer, his legs shaking against Daichi's sides and his walls shuddering as he tried to clench onto him, tried to draw pleasure from the hard length filling him up.

"I'm gon'--Daddy, I'm gonna, I'm gon'."

"It's okay, kitten," Daichi interrupted between pants of his own. "Go ahead, lemme see you, lemme feel you."

Kuroo whined high in the back of his throat, head falling back. His scent grew thicker, spiced and heady, and Daichi reached down to stroke at his cock to help him out.

"No, no, no," Kuroo objected as he raised his head back up, as he grabbed at Daichi's wrists, only to pause. He was damn near hyperventilating, staring wide eyed and open mouthed at Daichi before…

Before everything in him tightened, almost cutting the circulation in the Alpha's cock off entirely. He inhaled and held it in his lungs before it erupted in a ragged gasp right as his cock began shooting.

And Daichi thought he smelled good and looked good before.

Kuroo looked like a x-rated fantasy and an ethereal dream all at once, crying out Daichi's name as he came. Not "Daddy" or "Alpha" or some slurred, drawled version of "Sawamura", but his actual given name.

He barely managed to get his knot inside before his own orgasm hit and the gland swelled up to full size.

And God damn if that didn't feel like the most logical, most right thing in the world: Kuroo's walls squeezing and milking it as he spurted and filled him up.

Kuroo let out a pleased hum, hand on his lower stomach once again to try and feel it, and Daichi had to push aside any fantasies of what else he could be feeling inside of him.

Instead, he leaned down to kiss the Omega, to take advantage of the opportunity given to him in that moment. A smile was pressed to his lips as Kuroo kissed back, as he tried to talk and make out at the same time.

"You're staying my whole Heat, right?"

"I'm staying as long as you'll let me."

An even broader grin before he was pulled down completely on top of Kuroo, long arms and legs wrapped around him, and Daichi continued to kiss the greedy kitten as he prepared for a long night ahead.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Daichi woke up on his back, surrounded by unfamiliar sheets, lighting, and scents. Groggily he groaned, rubbing at his eyes as he stretched and--

Ow! Hips! And yep, a little in his lower back.

Fuck, it felt like he'd worked out for a week with no breaks.

Then it hit him, where he was and why it smelled so strongly of vanilla and cherry blossoms, his own cinnamon and clove scent interwoven…

Turning his head to the left, he found Kuroo laying on his stomach, head pillowed on his arms, drooling. His hair was back to its usual unruly mess, bangs smeared on his forehead and the rest standing up in every possible direction. His skin was littered with bruises and bitemarks and hickeys, evidence of where Daichi had been, that the night before wasn't a dream.

Holy…

Something warm settled in Daichi's chest, a sense of rightness and belonging. The previous night had been a confirmation of what he'd always hoped: that he and Kuroo could be more than what they were, that they would work as a couple.

Damn sure worked in bed, he thought, memories causing him to shudder and his cock to stir.

A groan came from beside him, Kuroo shifting and stretching, his beautiful kitten living up to his nickname. His eyelids fluttered before finally opening, his lips curling up when he spotted Daichi, and the Alpha felt his breath leave him at the sight.

The morning sun painted usually porcelain skin in golden hues, freckles standing out across his nose and the apples of his cheeks. His eyes were still unfocused, a combination of having just woken up and his Heat still lingering. And his scent was warm and happy, enveloping Daichi like a beloved quilt.

He might be in love with this man.

And they were doing things totally out of order.

"Hey," he greeted softly, getting cold toes pressed to his calf in answer. "Go out with me."

Kuroo grinned lazily, breathing out a laugh. "Alright, alright, I'll make up for missing pool last night."

"No, I mean, go out with me on a date."

The grin disappeared, replaced with wide eyed shock. Surprise had Kuroo inhaling sharply and his scent cutting off and Daichi plowed ahead with his thought.

"Don't you think it's about time we stop dancing around this thing?" Turning onto his side, he brushed Kuroo's hair back from his eyes. "We proved we're compatible last night. Only thing left is to make it official."

The smile that formed on Kuroo's face could blind the sun and Daichi felt one of his own form as the Omega's scent lit up with joy. Sliding over, he pressed himself against Daichi until the Alpha rolled into his back and he was halfway laying on top. "Daddy gonna take care of his kitten on a permanent basis?"

Daichi let his hands slide down a long back, curve over full cheeks possessively, a rumble leaving him. "If my kitten promises to behave."

A naughty smirk. "I never make promises I can't keep."

He got a swift spank for it before their lips came together in a kiss. The air filled with Kuroo's scent as his skin grew hotter, another wave of his Heat incoming, and Daichi smiled with the knowledge that the bratty kitten was his to take care of for more than just the next few days.


End file.
